Bound
by Me myself and the other one
Summary: His pain started with an alliance. His freedom was lost by the end of a war. With a smile and a handshake, he was bound forever more. A spell that cost his independence and brought him to his knees. This is a story of Emrys you would not have heard before. It started with a joke when one king saved another and lead to a life of servitude. Rated T to be safe


His pain started with an alliance. His freedom was lost by the end of a war. With a smile and a handshake, he was bound forever more. A spell that cost his independence and brought him to his knees. This is a story of Emrys you would not have heard before. It started with a joke when one king saved another and lead to a life of servitude.

* * *

"What can I do to show my gratitude?" Andreas asked

"I don't suppose someone of your power has any way to ensure my family stays on the throne do you?" joked Cormac.

"You want your family's protection?"

"Yes, don't we all desire our family's safety?"

"How long would you want this protection to last?"

"Say five hundred years," laughed Cormac. Surely his request was impossible. No one could be powerful enough to ensure his family's survival for the next 500 years.

Andreas simply turned and ordered one of his men to bring the boy and to make sure he was wearing the bracelet.

Confused Cormac wondered about who this boy could be. Andreas was meant to be the most powerful magic user of the age. His request couldn't be so simple that any sorcerer could perform it, could it? And what did a bracelet have to do with anything?

"Who is this boy you mentioned, is he going to perform the spell?"

"Of course not," laughed Andreas "I doubt his pathetic magic will ever be strong enough to do this particular spell. No, he is merely a prisoner. I have been trying to work out what to do with him."

"Then how will he help?" asked Cormac.

"To ensure your family's safety you will need a protector correct? This particular ritual will bind him to the earth and your family; so he will live for the allotted time to protect your family. I was just going to kill him, but five hundred years as a slave is a much fitting punishment don't you agree?"

"What did he do to end up as a prisoner? If he stole or murdered I don't think I would want him to protect my family," said Cormac

"Oh no, nothing like that," replied Andreas. "He dared to challenge me." The smile had dropped from his face.

"And that warrants his execution?"

"I will not have my subjects disobey my," growled Andreas

The room was silent for a few minutes.

"What does the bracelet do?"

"It binds his magic. We wouldn't want him to escape now, do we?"

Cormac was spared from replying as the doors to the hall opened to reveal a young man being dragged by two guards.

As they neared Cormac got a better view of the man, no boy. Boy would be a much better description. He couldn't have been more than 15. He was skinny like he had never had enough to eat. His shirt hung in tatters revealing a torso covered with bruises and cuts, some still bleeding. The boy lifted his head, covered with raven hair, to show a face with deep purple bruising which stood out against his pale skin. Cormac thought he could be quite handsome if his face was not covered with bruises; with his high cheekbones and a pair of blue eyes the like of which Cormac had never seen before.

"Ah good you're here Malvin," said Andreas

"Merlin," spat the boy.

"Yes, Marlin I have decided your punishment for your treason. I have decided that you will work for King Cormac from now on. For the rest of your life, you will protect his family, any descendants, and heirs to his throne. Let's begin, shall we?"

Yfel âmânsumian ðe mannianfîf−hund winterstund ðêowot furðor further ðe drêor. Cyning âðstæfracente sê ðâ ðe wer ongenæman wægn hrûse infîf−hund gêar beleorendlic. Ofnimanfîf−hund winterstund furðor furtheronstæppan sê lêode,ðegan ðegn, friðian forðæm ealgian. Fullan mîn wiccecræft tôhwon spræc ðêsweorðan openian

As King Andreas chanted chains made of golden light started to form around the boy binding him. The chains seemed to come straight out of the earth to wrap around the boy. As the chant ended the chains grew tighter and brighter until they started to sink into the boy's body and he collapsed.


End file.
